Coming of Age
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Loki's thirteenth birthday is to be celebrated throughout the kingdom as the prince's coming of age ceremony. Knowing that his brother is nervous, Thor gives Loki some encouragement that sparks something brand new between the both of them. DISCONTINUED DUE TO REPORT.


**I have been trying to role play this plot on Omegle for so long but I've had barely any luck, so I've just decided to write the whole thing myself. Characters in this are owned by MARVEL, and I own nothing. **

**WARNING: This fic includes pedofelia and sex between a thirteen year old Loki and twenty year old Thor. If you are not comfortable reading such subject matter than please do not read this story. Remember, this is fiction, and I in no way would ever condone this action in real life. **

Night had fallen in the realm of Asgard, most of it's inhabitants fast asleep, eagerly waiting for the following day to arrive, for one of the kingdom's most anticipated ceremonies was to take place tomorrow.

One Asgardian, however, was restless in his endeavors to slumber, and was now roaming the halls of the palace, his home, in search of peace for his weary, blue eyes. Thor's bare feet padded heavily against the reflective, golden floors as he made his way down the main corridor, reaching the balconies that over looked the glorious city of the realm eternal.

The dark night sky was glittered with blinking stars and milky moons, so vast, Thor sometimes thought, that some corners of the galaxy would surely never be explored. He loved coming here at night time to watch the swirling colors of the cosmos paint the deep black sky, making him feel so very small, yet comforted at the same time.

Sighing as he approached the giant pillars, the blonde prince stopped suddenly, catching in his sights a small, dark form leaning over the edge of the balcony. Sneeking up to get a better look at the unknown star gazer, Thor let his lips soften into a smile, the glint of shining gold against green fabric coming into view. Standing to full height from behind the pillar, Thor stepped towards his younger brother, placing his large hand over one of Loki's slender shoulders.

"You should be sleeping, lest you miss your big day tomorrow."

Thor was of course, speaking of Loki's thirteenth birthday celebration, the day he would be deemed a man and true warrior in the presence of every citizen of Asgard. Big, emerald eyes slowly glanced up, Loki staring at his older brother with an expression of what seemed to be nervousness.

"What keeps you awake at this hour anyway Loki?" Thor asked as his little brother gazed up at him, his fingers still lingering on his small shoulder. Loki swallowed dryly, his thin lips pursing together slightly as he shifted his head once more, returning his eyes to the night sky. He did not want to admit to his older brother that it was a feeling of anxiety about the coming day that kept him from sleep, for he remembers how valiant Thor had looked at his coming of age ceremony, all smiles as his beloved Mjolnir was placed in his young hands for the first time.

Minutes passed as the siblings stood in silence, Thor waiting patiently for an answer to his previous question. He had learned over the years that Loki pondered thoroughly in his thoughts, always coming up with smart answers to everything he was asked. But this time, it seemed different. There was a look of hesitation, not thought, about Loki's features.

"Truthfully..." The dark haired prince began, his eyes turning down toward the railing beneath his hands. "I'm nervous."

Knitting his eyebrows, Thor brought his hand to pat against Loki's back, making the younger look up at him once more. "What is there to have nerves about? Tomorrow shall be a day of glorious happiness and celebration!" The blonde man grinned, reassuring his still apprehensive brother. Loki did not seem swayed though, his pale face holding a slight frown, his head shaking softly.

"I recall your coming of age those seven years ago. You were glowing in the bask of cheers and seemed so... unafraid and confident, attributes I fear I will not have tomorrow," Loki said quietly, his hands coming up to clasp against his biceps, hugging himself back from Thor. "You are the golden prince of Asgard... and what am I?"

Suddenly, Thor was knelt before Loki, his large hand moving to clasp delicately against the length his younger sibling's pale neck. It was a gesture that Loki had not been given by Thor before, his mucles tensing as he felt his brother's calloused fingertips smooth over the back of his hair, his thumb stretching up to pet at his cold cheek.

"Loki, you have no need to worry of such things. You are by far the most intelligent and beautiful creature to ever inhabit the nine realms. You will make a marvelous man and a truely fine warrior..." Thor trailed off, his heart suddenly engulfed in a pulsing flame as he stared into those deep green eyes. In his words he had ignited a desire that he had never known he had wanted until now, gaze making it's way down Loki's already sharp, yet incredibly soft features.

Staring at his older brother and listening to his words, Loki felt a sense of sincerity about Thor's eyes and voice that he had never seen, nor heard. As Thor's hand lay hot against his slender neck, the young trickster felt a deep flutter rise into his gut that he had not experienced before, something that intensified as he watched the older prince's mouth part slowly, the warm night air beginning to swirl his long golden hair about his broad shoulders.

_"Thor..." _Loki spoke in a hushed whisper as the two were suddenly moving closer to one another, Thor's free hand coming to splay across the small of the dark haired boy's back. And in a split moment they were kissing, their mouths pressed together in a warm unison that made Loki's knees tremble beneath him, his young mind reeling.

They stayed still for a few passing moments, Thor moving his mouth ever so slowly against his little brother's, delighted in the taste of his cool skin against his own. Something deep down within Thor was screaming for him to pull away, to walk back to his chambers and never speak of this fleeting error in judgement again...but something yet deeper was telling him that this seemed completely right. Or maybe it was Loki's soft hands beginning to slide up the sides of his unshaven jaw, pulling his face closer.

Thor felt heady at once, so wrapped up in this moment that he opened his mouth, pushing Loki's agape with it as he slid his hot tongue between the younger's trembling lips, brushing the tip of it over Loki's own tongue. It was then that the fair skinned prince let out a whining moan, his small hands moving to grip at the collar of Thor's tunic. This was when Thor pulled away, eyes taking a quick glance around them, then back to see his little brother's pale face warm with color rising to his cheeks.

"Let us return to my bedchambers, lest a wandering guard lays his eyes upon us." Thor spoke in a faint voice, a smile against his lips as Loki replied with a small nod, his mouth still slightly open, his breath heavy and slow.

* * *

**This will be a two chapter fic, so be on the look out for the second installment. It'll be coming soon, I promise! ;)**


End file.
